Of roses and lovers
by Gamer117
Summary: Series of oneshots featuring a different couple each, with Ruby as a constant in all of them. Rated T for language and a few sexual themes. More details inside.


**Oh, hello there. This is the first chapter to a series of one shots that are basically Ruby/half the cast. These don't share continuity (Unless you want to believe Ruby is consciously making her own harem) More details below.**  
**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

"Not a word."

"But Wei-"

"What did I just say?"

Ruby shut her mouth. She wanted to say 'sorry' but that just would anger her white haired teammate ever more. Not like it was her fault, was it? She recalled the events in the morning that brought them to such situation.

There was Ruby waking up to a lot of noise under her. There was a trail of destruction that began at Weiss' bed and led to the dressing room, and there was Weiss' voice yelling the rest of the team not to get in said room.

After giving up in trying to convince the heiress to open up, the three girls decided to change clothes elsewhere. Yang and Ruby had no problem with undressing in front of each other, so they just changed clothing in the shared bedroom. Blake felt it was a little too intimate, so she decided to dress at JNPR's dressing room.

The sisters chatted on the matter at hand while putting up their uniforms, "Ugh, seriously what's wrong with the princess this time?" said a clearly irritated blonde. "I don't know, maybe she just woke up in a bad mood" reasoned the young leader "Isn't she _always_ in a bad mood?" Ruby chuckled "He, you're right. Still, it concerns me. Maybe something really bad is going on" "Bad like what? Her monthly visitor? Come on, sis, she'll get over it"

The young reaper grew serious, which was reflected in her voice "Really Yang, give her a chance." She lightened her voice and then suggested "How about you step ahead with Blake and I stay and help Weiss in whatever she needs. We'll catch up to you guys" An evil grin formed in the brawler's lips as her sister finished talking "I thought you wanted to undress the ice princess, not get her dressed."

Ruby was now flustered. She knew she'd regret telling her sister about her feelings for the white haired girl, she just didn't expect the teasing to start the morning right after the talk. She should've known better…

"Err, it's not like that! I just want her to know I can help her if she needs anything. I'm not going to take this as a chance to flirt with her and by Dust I hope she isn't hearing any of this!" By every spoken word, Ruby's face grew redder and redder, much to her sister's sadist satisfaction.

"Ok, ok" Yang held her hands up in mock surrender "If you insist, I'll let you guys alone. See you in the classroom" She turned and opened the door.

"Thank you" The young leader said in a smug tone when most of the blonde's body was out of the shared bedroom "Use protection" Was her final statement before shutting the door closed and dropping the reddish-head's confidence to the floor "YANG!" No answer. Ruby growled in frustration, but regained her composure to attend the matter in hand.

The scythe wielder set her hood in place and walked to the dressing room door, she knocked the door softly and called for her partner's attention. "Ooh, Weiss. You should hurry up and get out, it's getting late for class" The heiress' jaded voice answered from behind. "I'm well aware Ruby, just let me finish a few… issues over here and I'll go, just don't get in here, ok?"

"You sure? I guess some help…" "I'm sure! Now, go!" Ruby sighed. Her crush sure was stubborn. Too bad she was too. Doing as little noise as possible, she moved the golden doorknob and found a surprising lack of resistance. Why wouldn't Weiss lock the door if she wanted no one in?

She would find the answer, coming from the mouth that was warning, no, begging her not to get in. The hooded girl had her eyes shut while walking in, expecting a potentially naked girl to be yelling at her, but she opened them after some time.

Weiss was fully dressed, causing a small disappointment Ruby tried to suppress. The heiress' face didn't show the expected anger, it rather showed defeat. After a second look she noticed a certain snowflake symbol she's seen before right before the heiress' hands. It was one of her own glyphs, placed like a wall stopping anything from getting close to her. Saying Ruby was puzzled was an understatement.

"Err, Weiss you could've just locked the door instead of using our semblance to get me away from you" The white haired girl rolled her eyes before answering "Very funny, but it was not my intention to use it" She began "I've lost control of it since I woke up and I can barely touch a thing without spawning a glyph on it"

The young leader listened to her partner's explanation, realizing how it also explained the mess that started from her bunk bed. She kept that to herself, and instead asked "Any idea of how to fix it?" "I don't know. I'm not even sure how it began. I've heard of similar situations before but I've never thought they actually happened. Some say it's the exposure to Dust, others, that it might be by wounds caused by Grimm, the few last suggest it's caused by emotional disturbances"

Weiss suddenly shut her mouth with a slight blush, trying to erase that last possibility from her ideas. ("_It couldn't be the case, right? Those disturbances I've been feeling around her, starting just a few days before this_… _No, no. Scratch that. It can't be that, can it?")_

She was so absorbed into her own thoughts, she didn't notice the glyph disappearing before her. Ruby did. Taking the chance, she quickly leapt towards her partner and grabbed her left hand, which was hanging right next to her skirt. "Gotcha" she said, holding the soft hand tightly, and pulling the heiress out of the room.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" Asked a surprised 17 year old "I'm taking you out, I didn't know if you'd get stuck again so I got you out by myself" beamed the younger girl in a clearly proud way. It wasn't as infectious as she could've hoped, because Weiss still yell at her "What? I told you I'd summon random glyphs wherever my hands pointed now let me go!"

"Ok, ok, geez." She gave, and reluctantly tried to open release the grasp… and realized in horror that she couldn't. "Um, Weiss" The called girl sighed "You won't tell me you can't release me" "Actually…" She raised an eyebrow and ordered her fingers to turn loose. At the failure she moved her –their- hand and stared at it. Her eyes widened in shock at recognizing a very familiar snowflake glowing between their hands. She raised her sight and met Ruby's eyes with a glare that could freeze a lake. "Not a word"

All right, back to the present. Weiss started to list the many things that were wrong right now and how they were, in one way or the other, Ruby's fault. It was 8:49 am. A new record. "I can't believe it" she began, pacing impatiently and raising the shared hand each time she mentioned it "getting trapped by my own semblance with you. And why did it have to be MY left hand. Why not yours? You barely write anything anyways. Be glad we don't have any sparring or hunting today. It's impossible to fight like this. Are you even listening?"

The just-even-listening girl snapped out her thoughts. She tried quite hard to focus on her partner's tantrum, but the feeling that she instinctively grabbed her crush' hand, the fact that she was still holding it, and how was trying to figure a solution to a problem she didn't actually want solved occupied a lot of her concentration.

Still, not wanting to look any worse than she already did, she attempted to answer. "Um? Yes, writing, solution, I hear you" Weiss rolled her eyes. Her leader regained the composure "Don't worry, my dear the leader of team RWBY-" "-and the one who caused this" Ruby ignored the interruption "I offer myself to write down every single note we are to take today"

The white haired girl remained unimpressed "Really? You expect me to understand your unreadable handwriting?" The reddish haired didn't give up her optimism "Come on, Weiss, don't you trust me" The heiress gave a last sigh and answered "Well, I don't have much choice anyways. Let's go, it' getting late and I can't blame you for that. Not yet at least." Ruby made a last gesture of victory and began walking alongside her friend.

"…And that's why you can't face a Nevermore with a spoon, unless it's covered in explosive Dust. Ah Ms. Schnee, we were waiting for you and your leader" Said the overly mustached –just kidding, one just can't have too much mustache- professor Port. The nearly sleeping students, including Blake and Yang, turned their attention at the door where Weiss stood, her left hand out of sight.

Hiding her frustration caused by her cover being blown, the heiress attempted to talk her way in, "Oh, hello professor. I'm sorry for arriving so late, I got delayed by an obnoxious dolt" She directed those last words to her left, confusing some of the presents. "May I get in?" "Yes, you can, my young pupil. If you were so kind to tell me where Ms. Rose is, of course."

In a poorly masked embarrassment, she answered "Oh, Ruby is err…" she lowered her head in defeat "She is right here" She said and walked in the classroom, pulling her teammate in with her. Needless to say, a wave of comments, gossip and murmurs began and just flustered the two girls even more. The young leader tried to avoid eye contact with her sister, who was clearly enjoying this sight more than the others. Blake just kept her in check to stop her from making a scandal.

"Ah, hand holding. Small, innocent signs of affection that last over the years. What a lovely sight; it reminds the first time I ever held hands. It taught me you never know when a woman is hiding a gun in her heels. Or her purse. Or her sleeve. Or her hairclip. That sure was a lot of concealed weaponry."

"Professor, can we please take a seat already?" Weiss interrupted with just as much embarrassment as she could physically handle "… and thus shooting- Hum? Oh, of course my young pupils. Sit down" The stuck girls made their way to their chairs at the right of the other half of the team.

"So…" Blake began with a curious tone; Yang continued on with a smirk she didn't try to hide "you guys came here together, holding hands, are you…?" "No!" Ruby didn't let her keep going. Whatever tease, question or any other word to get out of her sister's mouth would just make this situation even worse. She didn't notice half the class turning to see her yell.

The Faunus picked the panic in her teammate's voice and chose to ease her. "Calm down Ruby, and Weiss. I guess you're the same" The heiress, who had her face on the desk the whole time, just groaned frustrated "I know you've got an explanation for this, so if you want to share it…" "Yes, give us the little dirty details" The blonde got an elbow to her side, a murderous gaze and her name shouted as replies.

After making sure no one else was listening, the young leader began to explain "Well, after Yang left I checked on if Weiss was having trouble dressing up. She had this weird problem with her semblance that makes her summon glyphs for no reason, then I grabbed her hand and she placed a glyph on them and now we're stuck together until we find a way to solve it unless we don't die any sooner, either by Grimm –which I prefer- or embarrassment –which is more likely"

Yang knew how hard her sister tried to tell her story giving as few exploitable points for teasing as possible. But then again, she knew how many, which, and how much juice she could from each of them. "So, you're telling me, you've got in" _"Oh, dear, here she comes" _were the words said inside three different minds, yet out of no mouth.

"First of, was she dressed like this when you found her? You actually expected a more exposed sight, didn't you? What drove you to take her hand?" were the first questions shot by the blonde "Yes, not necessarily, an impulse" were the respective answers from the younger sister, all while trying to write as much of Port's banter down, her right hand still attached to the heiress.

As expected, Yang's question began to take a growingly displeasing nature, much to her team's dismay. After 5 minutes of merciless teasing, Ruby finally snapped, deciding enough is enough and spoke firmly. "Yang, I really need to write this down" "Oh, is it for the princess?" she persevered, her sister, however, didn't give in the embarrassment "It's for Weiss, yes. She always takes notes for every class, and it's my duty to do it for her now that she can't; not only as a leader, nor a partner, not even as the reason we're stuck together, but as a friend. So I really need you to stop your interruptions for at least one second. Please."

Shocked could describe the whole team reaction. Blake had a small smirk formed by some form of pride. While she liked her leader's adorable little puppy act, she knew that a spirit as ferocious as a beowolf lied within her. She only needed a push to wake it up.

Yang also was impressed as well. Her teasing, while obnoxious, was actually her not too orthodox way to keep her sister on guard, you never know when a crush might develop in something bigger. Ok, she also did it for fun.

Still, she knew her limits, and complied with a warm smile "Fine, fine, you win this round, sis. You owe me half an hour of teasing after this" "Deal" They sealed the contract with a hand shake and Blake sighed in relief.

With this incident left behind, Ruby did an impressive job at writing every word that Port said, even what she clearly considered mumble jumble. Still, it was all for Weiss, she felt it was the least she could do for her. Said girl sensed that. She turned her head a little when her partner snapped. She could see the effort, she knew it wasn't a simple apology. And the idea flustered her.

She could feel a blush increasing; this hard work was quite flattering, and she couldn't help but feeling it might've had some deeper reason "_Focus, Weiss. She, feeling the same? What are the odds? Wait, what is 'the same' we're supposed to be feeling? Is it…" _Her leg made a sudden jump when a glyph projected under her foot, distracting her from her trance "_Damn it. Where was I? Oh right, the feeling was it, as they call it… love?"_ She shook her head like trying to get rid of the possibility, but to no avail. She realized the truth behind her emotional (and probably her semblance) instability: She was in love with Ruby.

"So much for a logical explanation" she muttered. Her right hand jerked at the sudden apparition of a new glyph, almost causing an involuntary facepalm.

(-)

The moment of truth had arrived. The classes for today were over now, all notes taken. All students went to their respective bedrooms, discarding their uniforms and replacing them with the comfortable pajamas of choice. This caused a new dilemma for the entwined girls: they had to undress. Next to each other. With a hand on their partner. Ruby's hood was no competition for the red on their faces.

Getting rid of the skirt was simple enough and demanded a single hand to be done. The younger girl quickly got her pants on and offered another pair to Weiss, which she accepted. The upper side was a different story. After unbuttoning the jackets (the leader first removed her cloak with some assistance) and leaving only the sleeves where their hands connected, the partners reached an impasse.

"Well, this is awkward" said the reddish-head. "Thanks for pointing the obvious" came the sarcastic reply. "Ok, I'll try releasing us one more time, if I focus maybe I'll be able to vanish the glyph, so please be quiet" the younger girl complied and Weiss made a face that practically screamed concentration.

After several seconds, the snowflake began to flicker until it disappeared. With their hands free, both girls took a step back, the jackets falling to the ground with once they lost support.

Speechless for a moment, Ruby and Weiss stared their hands in amazement; it was like a dream come true. They shouted in happiness, making small dances and hopping, all in the name of celebration and newfound freedom. Without a second thought, the scythe wielder raised her hand and threw it to her partner, who caught it in a high five. They stopped right there.

The white haired girl looked down, a forced grin drawn on her face "Ruby… we just sealed ourselves again, didn't we?" The young leader nodded slowly and nervously, fighting the urge to cry in disbelief. The future huntresses stared at each other, then, with eyes shut, they yelled in unison frustration "Damn it!" Thankfully, they didn't hear Yang falling to the floor laughing hysterically.

(-)

An eternity later (Although Blake would say it was merely ten minutes) Weiss and Ruby finally left the dressing room. The brawler was already sleeping while her Faunus partner read a book, waiting for both teammates to arrive. Seeing how they still wore the uniform under-blouse, she knew comments like 'everything fine?' would be a bad idea, so instead she put her book aside, offered an apologetic smile and gave in her sleep. How lucky of her

"Humph, now for the final challenge, which our teammates over here didn't even bother to take" The heiress left in the air with an air of suspense, before declaring sentence: "Sharing bed"

Ruby mumbled her answer while fighting whatever thought the phrase woke in her "Well, we can always use mine" "Really, you want me to add weight on that death trap you sleep on?" Ouch "If you weren't going to accept, why did you even ask?" "Simple, I wanted to make sure we are on the same page. Now we are." Was the smug response she gave. The young leader swallowed her reply and instead walked to the inferior bunk. She raised the sheets and got herself on the bed, followed by Weiss.

They turned their bodies almost immediately: sleeping staring at each other's eyes proved too difficult for both of them. They merely wished each other good night and proceeded to sleep.

Weiss woke up slowly, and saw the pure blissful face of her sleeping partner. Apparently, she moved while sleeping and ended up in this position. That would explain the noises from above some other days. She first wanted to shove her away but something in her made her change her mind.

She looked so cute and peaceful like this, she couldn't just bother her. She moved her hand to remove some strands of hair from Ruby's forehead and then realized: she did move her left, completely free hand without bringing her partner's hand along. She was free!

She was so gleeful. Seeing how her problem got cured on its own after sleeping a little, she just had to leave her happiness somewhere. "Right. Her." She considered. All she felt was the need to say thanks. She leaned towards the just cleared skin on her partner's forehead and planted a soft kiss on it. She pulled away, muttering 'Good morning, dolt' as she turned and gave into sleeping again.

Without previous notice, Ruby opened her eyes a little, a blush clearly visible on her cheeks. "Good morning" she said, and closed her eyes once again.

-  
**Where was I? Oh, right. This particular story was originally prompted by fuckyeahrubyweiss on Tumblr, back in what? November? meh. The rest are entirely my own. Anyway, I'm writing these because I ship Ruby with the most characters so, why not? Expect more like this. Next couple: Ladybug.**


End file.
